mobileregressiontestingfandomcom_szl-20200213-history
Plik:Funny Videos - Funny Cats - Funny Pranks - Funny Animals Videos - Funny Dogs 2015
Description Funny Videos - Funny Cats - Funny Pranks - Funny Animals Videos - Funny Dogs 2015 http://youtu.be/Oa2AwfB9hkA -------------------------------------------------------- LIKE, COMMENT & SHARE this funny videos. Subscribe! Check out this awesome funny videos compilation. It has funny videos, funny fails, funny animals, best home videos and more. funny cats, funny cats and dogs, funny cats compilation, funny cats 2014, funny cats video, funny cats and dogs try not to laugh or grin, funny cats in water, funny cats talking, funny cats compilation 2014, funny cats vine, funny cats and dogs, funny cats compilation, funny cats 2014, funny cats video, funny cats and dogs try not to laugh or grin, funny cats in water, funny cats talking, funny cats compilation 2014, funny cats compilation most see funny cat videos ever part 2, funny cats christmas, funny cats compilation 2013, funny cats chasing lasers, funny cats clean, funny cats compilation most see funny cat videos ever part , funny cats clips, funny cats compilation 20 min - happy new year 2014, funny cats dancing, funny cats dancing to wiggle, funny cats dancing to music, funny cats dogs, funny dog videos, funny dog vines, funny dog videos try not to laugh, funny dog fails, funny dog compilation, funny dog videos for children, funny dog and cat videos, funny dog videos 2014, funny dog talking, funny dog compilation 2014, funny dog videos, funny dog vines, funny dog videos try not to laugh, funny dog fails, funny videos, funny videos on youtube, funny videos of cats, funny videos of animals, funny videos ever, funny videos of dogs, funny videos 2014, funny videos of babies, funny videos for kids, funny videos of people falling, funny videos on youtube, funny videos of cats, funny videos of animals, funny videos ever, America's Funniest Home Videos (often simply abbreviated to AFHV or its on-air abbreviation AFV) is an American reality television program airing on ABC, which features humorous homemade videos that are submitted by viewers. The most common videos feature unintentional physical comedy (arising from incidents, accidents, and mishaps), pets or children, and some staged practical jokes. Originally airing as a special on November 26, 1989, it debuted as a regular weekly series on January 14, 1990. Initially, it was hosted by Bob Saget for the 1989 special and the first eight seasons of the series incarnation, then by John Fugelsang and Daisy Fuentes for its ninth and tenth seasons. After two years of being shown as occasional specials, hosted by various actors and comedians such as D.L. Hughley and Richard Kind, ABC brought the series back on Friday nights in the summer of 2001 with new host Tom Bergeron, who has since become the series' longest-serving host. Before the show was renewed for a 25th season in May 2014, Bergeron announced in March 2014 that he would be departing as host of the show after that season concluded.1 On May 7, 2015, ABC renewed the series for a 26th season Category:Videos